SAO: Wedding Bells
by TheSib
Summary: A one-shot for Kirito and Asuna's wedding set after the events of Secrets Revealed. After years of waiting, Kirito has finally proposed to Asuna. What surprises will there wedding entail?


**A/N: Hello SAO fans! This is a little one-shot I've been working on. I'd like to give a shout out to otwo of my fans, kirito27 and nine tailed cherry blossom 28. They are the ones who asked me to do a one-shot for Kirito and Asuna's wedding and gave me the inspiration to write this. It took some time, but here it is. I hope you all enjoy it.**

People gathered inside the large church. Many people filled in seats bit by bit. Talk and gossip was passing around the aisles with everyone excited for today's event.

While all this was going on, Kazuto was in the bathroom, mentally preparing himself for what was about to happen. It was the happiest day of his life, but also the most nerve racking. _'Come on. You can do this. You had the courage to come this far. This is the day you've been waiting for'_

As the former black swordsman continued to try and rid himself of his nerves, another person entered the bathroom as well. Kazuto turned around to see his best friend from SAO, Klein.

"Hey man. Ready for your big day?"

"Y-Yeah"

"Really? You don't sound like it"

"Well excuse me if I'm a little bit nervous"

"Come on man. Have some confidence" Klein told his friend, patting him on the back. "You were able to convince Asuna's mom to let you marry her, so how hard could this be?"

He had a point. Compared to how hard it was to get Mrs. Yuuki to finally let him marry Asuna, this was nothing.

-A few months ago-

Kazuto sat down in the living room of the Yuuki residence. Sitting across from him were Shouzou and Kyouko Yuuki, the parents of Asuna Yuuki. The two of them were both in their last couple years of college and were also living together. Asuna was currently out shopping with Liz and Sinon and had no idea her boyfriend was here right now.

"So… I bet you're wondering why I asked to talk to you two privately." Kazuto said, finally working up the courage to speak.

"We have a pretty good guess" Shouzou told him. He had been expecting this talk to happen soon. He was just waiting for Kazuto to ask.

"R-Right… well um… the reason is…"

"Out with it already. Just ask us" Shouzou chuckled.

"Please let me marry your daughter!" Kazuto finally blurted out, bowing his head in the process. "I promise I'll make her the happiest woman alive! Please, I'm begging you!"

Mr. and Mrs. Yuuki didn't show the slightest hint of surprise. They had both known this was coming eventually. Kazuto didn't dare move from his bowing position. It had taken all his courage to do this.

"Well I'm all for it" Shouzou said. "I've never seen Asuna happier than when she's with you, and you've proven you love her quite a lot."

"Th-Thank you sir" Kazuto said, his voice choking a little. He had figured Asuna's father would be alright with him and Asuna getting married. The real battle would be with her mother. Kazuto finally looked up at the middle aged professor to see her face. There was no sign of acceptance or defiance. It was just a blank stare.

Kyouko finally broke the silence and spoke. "Young man. I have done everything in my power to find my daughter an acceptable man to marry. Someone who is well educated and can financially support her for the rest of her life. You are neither of those things. Instead, you have made Asuna rebel against my decision, saying how she does not care about anything else as long as she is with you."

This wasn't going well. He had expected some difficulty with Mrs. Yuuki. The woman had never once been happy about his and Asuna's relationship. But he had come this far. There was no way he would back down now.

"However…"

That one word made Kazuto freeze. Now there was no way to tell where this conversation would go. He waited for Mrs. Yuuki to continue.

"Despite my constant saying so that you are not worthy of my daughter, you have continued to stay with her anyway. You have never once given up on her. And you have done everything to try and make her happy. I don't know whether this is because of persistence or sheer stupidity. But either way, you have always put Asuna first."

"So… is that a yes?"

Kyouko took a deep breath before giving her answer. "… Yes, you have my blessing"

Kazuto's heart skipped a beat after hearing this. He hadn't heard that wrong just now? Mrs. Yuuki was actually allowing him to marry Asuna?

"Thank you so much!" Kazuto said with tears rolling down his eyes as he bowed once again. "I promise you won't regret your decision!"

"I'll hold you to that young man" Kyouko told him.

-Present day-

That moment had been the craziest in Kazuto's entire life, next to today of course. He splashed some water on his face to try and calm himself down once again.

"Don't worry buddy. You'll do great" Klein assured him. "After all, you've got me as you're best man"

"I'm still not sure whether that was the best idea." Kazuto admitted.

"Well come on, who else could you choose?"

"Well there's Agil, Thinker, and… wow, I don't have a lot of guy friends, do I?"

"That's what happens when you have a legion of girls at your side. Man, you are so lucky!"

Kazuto grinned a little at Klein's jealousy. Klein was a goofball most of the time, but he was still a very loyal friend. All that was left now was to go out there and marry the girl of his dreams.

-Elsewhere in the Church-

"Oh my god, I'm so nervous! What if something goes wrong?! What do I do?! What do I do?!"

"Geez Asuna, take a chill pill" Liz told her friend. "Everything's going to be fine. Don't worry."

"That's easy for you to say Rika! You're not the one getting married!"

"If you want me to marry him instead, I'd be happy to take over"

"Not funny!"

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry." Rika said, waving her arms in front of herself to protect her. "Look, does Kazuto love you?"

"Yes"

"And do you love him?"

"Of course"

"Then you have nothing to worry about" Rika told her friend. "Just go out there and marry the man of your dreams"

"Y-You're right" Asuna nodded. She took a deep breath and then exhaled. She could do this. This was the day she had been dreaming of for so long. "Ok. I'm ready."

"You'd better be" another voice said, entering the room. The two girls looked over to see Suguha come in. "My brother's going nuts. He's more nervous than I've ever seen him in my life.

Asuna cracked a slight smile as she imagined Kazuto acting nervous. It was something she had seen often since the two of them were always together. _'Looks like we're both nervous Kazuto'_

"Alright! Time for the moment of truth!" Rika said with a big smile. "Let's get out there and do this!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The chapel was crowded with people. On one side was Kazuto's family with Midori and Suguha up front. On the other side was Asuna's family with Kyouko, Shouzou and Kouichirou up front. Everyone was excited for this moment, but none more than the two the celebration was for.

Kazuto was standing on the altar. The groomsmen consisted of Klein, Agil, and Thinker with Klein as the best man. The bridesmaids consisted of Rika, Shino, Keiko with Rika as the maid of honor. Finally the time came for the last person to enter. Everyone turned their heads to see Asuna walking down the aisle in an elegant white wedding dress as she held her father's hand while organ music played in the background.

' _She looks so beautiful'_ Kazuto thought as he watched Asuna walk up next to him. They stared into each other's eyes. They had gotten married back in SAO, but there was never any formal ceremony. It was as if they were filling that void from back then.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union between Kazuto Kirigaya and Asuna Yuuki" the priest began. "If there is anyone here that believes these two should not be together, please speak now or forever hold your peace."

Asuna shot a quick look at her bridesmaids, as if saying _'Don't you dare'_. After a few quick moments passed by, the priest continued. "Do you, Kazuto Kirigaya, take Asuna Yuuki as your wife?"

"I do" Kazuto nodded.

"And do you, Asuna Yuuki, take Kazuto Kirigaya as your husband?"

"I do" Asuna nodded.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

The veil covering Asuna's face was lifted and the newlywed couple leaned in together for a long passionate kiss. Cheers and applause filled the church, congratulating the couple.

"Best kiss ever" Kazuto whispered to his new wife with a smile on his face.

"Definitely" Asuna whispered in agreement. Once again, the Black Swordsman and Lightning Flash of SAO kissed.

-Later at the After Party-

Laughter and cheers filled the dining hall of the building everyone had gone to after the wedding. Klein was busy throwing up into the trash bin from the one to many drinks he had ordered. Suguha and the other girls were chatting together at a separate table. Midori and Asuna's parents were laughing at their own table as they shared embarrassing moments of their children's childhood.

"Hey everybody!" the D.J called out to the crowd. "I hope everyone is having a great time, but we have a special little surprise for the newlywed couple."

Asuna looked over at the D.J, curious as to what he was talking about. She looked back at Kazuto and saw a smile on his face. Whatever was coming, he knew about it.

"What's going on Kazuto?" Asuna asked.

"I just thought there's one more party guest we needed to invite."

"One more guest?"

"It's just a little something I've been working on with some help from your father."

The room was much quieter now, with only whispers of curiosity traveling around.

"You can come out now" the D.J said. The room darkened and all lights pointed to the door. The doors slowly opened and revealed a new arrival. Much of the crowd gasped as they saw who it was. A young girl with black hair in a cute pink dress.

Asuna covered her gasp with her hands as tears rolled down her eyes. "No way… is it really her?"

"Hello Mama" Yui said with a big smile.

"Yui!" Asuna cried out as she got out of her seat and ran over to her daughter. Yui ran as well and the mother and daughter became trapped in a heartwarming hug. A huge "Awwwwww" spread around the guests as they witnessed the moment. Asuna's face was now overflowing with tears of joy. "How is this possible?"

"Papa has been really busy making this android body for me" Yui explained. "He wanted to surprise you with it for your wedding. I'm sorry for not telling you Mama."

Asuna shook her head. "No, don't be sorry Yui. Having you here with us is all that matters to me right now."

As everyone was caught in the touching moment, another song began to play. Yui's eyes lit up with excitement. "Mama, can we dance. Pretty please"

The chestnut haired girl smiled at her daughter. "Of course Yui. I'd love to."

Everyone watched as Asuna and Yui took over the dance floor, the two of them trapped in a moment of pure happiness. Kazuto watched from his table as he saw his two favorite girls dancing together. This sight was all he needed to know he made the right choice.

After the song ended, Asuna brought Yui back over to the table she and Asuna were sitting at together. The family of three chatted together while others began to take to the dance floor. Agil and his wife danced together, happy to have another married couple in their group of friends. Klein danced with Shino, but a moment of weakness earned him a slap in the face from his dance partner, gaining the laughs of many others there at Klein's expense.

The song currently playing ended and the D.J spoke into the mic. "Alright people. It's now time for the long awaited moment. The newlywed's first dance as husband and wife"

All eyes turned to the dance floor as Kazuto and Asuna walked over hand in hand. As the two stood alone on the floor, a new song began playing. Asuna wrapped her arms around Kazuto's neck and Kazuto held Asuna by her waist. Then, the two began their first dance as husband and wife.

 _I was never right for the hero type of role. I admit it_

 _With my heart shivering in fear_

 _I can see today's reflected in each past tear_

 _Even so, it has been calling the heavens to me_

 _But I cannot hide all the emptiness inside my fleeting heart_

 _Once in my dreams I rose and soared_

 _No matter how I'm knocked around or beaten down_

 _I will stand up, restored_

 _All of my love has yet to wake_

 _I know your strength is what I lack_

 _You've got my back and know that I've got yours_

 _I have you to thank for lighting up the dark_

 _Because you're here with me_

 _Our dreams will soar free forever_

The song continued on as Kazuto and Asuna danced together. The chestnut haired girl rested her head on her husband's chest. Kazuto moved his mouth towards Asuna's ear and whispered into them.

"Welcome to the family, Asuna Kirigaya"

Asuna smiled more than she had ever smiled in her life. A teardrop shed from her eye. "There's nowhere I'd rather be Kazuto."

 **A/N: I'd like to say right now that yes the song I used is Amanda Lee's english version of Crossing Field. I know it should be obvious to most people, but the last time I used this in a fic, I had a few people going on about copyright so this time I'm putting this in just to avoid the unneeded hassle.**

 **On another note, as I was working on this one-shot, I started thinking "Hey, why not do a whole fanfic about the after story for Kirito and Asuna?" I know it's already been done by a few people (If you haven't read one yet, I suggest SAO: The After Story by KittenofthePastries or Christmas Blessing by heroes1202) but I'm still wondering if I should do it. If you guys think I should, please comment saying so, or PM me.**


End file.
